What Else is New?
by Just-inGsis
Summary: This is a pre book fic... starting way way pre book... before soda and pony. It's not done yet, but i swear it will make sense and have a plot. R


This may be random, but it's what happens when you drink four or five liters of coke in one hour with your friends at a New Years party. Sorry, but I thought it up during my 'hangover' (I swear, someone must've spiked those cokes to make me feel like that' and I sad to write it down. Enjoy!(  
  
Oh yes, and the beginning has to do with the Curtis's before Soda and Ponyboy are born.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Amy when she comes up. Not yet though.  
  
*  
  
Chapter 1 Arrival and Neighbors "Darryl, for the last time, I have no idea where we are. Somewhere in Tulsa, I guess." Lisa leaned back and stroked her sleeping son's cheek.  
  
"Mommy, I hafta go." The three year old sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Daddy, stop, I hafta go."  
  
His mother laughed. "Yes Daddy, stop, he has to go."  
  
"Alright Darry." His father stopped, "We'll stop one more time. But after this, we aren't stopping until we get to our house, okay?" he said, pulling into a DX. Darry quickly undid his seat belt and bounded up to the large gray building.  
  
"Okay Daddy!" He yelled from the door.  
  
After a few minutes, Darry came back out, and his family was on it's way again. They soon came to the house, which had been assigned to them by the realtor. It was small and white with a large cedar door and a chain link fence surrounding the entire premises. The family, on going inside, discovered that there were four bedrooms, exactly what they needed.  
  
"Look," Lisa exclaimed excitedly, "One for Darry, one for the baby," she patted her pregnant stomach lovingly, "one for us, and one for relatives or future kids. And look! It's already furnished!" She ran to the bedroom and flopped on the bed. The pains in her lower body were over taking her again. She lay there, with her arms stretched out, staring up at the slightly off white ceiling for a long time, before she decided that she should check into the hospital.  
  
*  
  
Two Days Later at Tulsa General Hospital  
  
"And Mrs. Curtis, be sure to have plenty of diapers and warm bedding and milk ready for him when he gets home. And be sure to."  
  
"It's okay, Marcy," Lisa assured her, "I've already raised one." She gestured to Darry, who was playing with some Legos in the lobby.  
  
Her husband walked over to her and looked down at their baby. "Sodapop Patrick." He smiled. "I've always liked soda."  
  
"You never told me how you came up with that," Marcy sighed, and I guess it's just as well." She turned to go back inside. "Good luck, Curtis family. Good bye, Darry."  
  
"Bye!" Darry waved at the woman as she retreated into the office. "Mommy, I don't like the smell of here. Can we leave?"  
  
"We're working on it, Dar. We gotta sign out first." Lisa hurriedly signed the slip of paper that the lady held out to her. "Okay, come on munchkin. We can leave now.  
  
*  
Later That Evening at the Curtis House  
  
"Honey, someone's at the door. Why don't you go see who it is?" Darryl said. After two minutes of soft but persistant knocking, he himself was beginning to get fed up. Lisa got up and opened the door, revealing a hyper looking two year old and his mom.  
  
"Hello! I'm Geneva Mathews from down the street. This is my son Keith." She grabbed the kid around the shoulders before he could run into the house. "My husband wanted to come meet you, you look like a perfectly lovely family, but he's away on business."  
  
"Lemme go! I wanna play wid the boy!" Keith was struggling with his mom to get across the floor to where Darry was intently watching Mickey Mouse. "Oooh! Mickey!" Keith succeeded in escaping his mother's grasp and settled on the floor next to Darry. "Watcha doin'?"  
  
"Keith," Mrs. Mathews began to warn but Lisa cut in.  
  
"It's fine. They look like they found something they both can enjoy." She smiled. "Don't you want to come in? We were just heating up some cider."  
  
"No, I hate to turn down your offer, but me and Keith were just passing through on the way to his grandparents house. They'll worry if we don't get there soon." She walked over to the TV and scooped up her squirming red haired son. "We'll see you around, okay? Bye."  
  
"Goodbye!" Lisa yelled down the walk. "Well," she said, turning to Darry, "They seemed like a nice enough family."  
  
"Bye Keith!" Darry yelled.  
  
And they retreated into the house. 


End file.
